Coffee Mugs, Ipods, and Flip Flops
by PinkRubberDucky
Summary: What happens when you mix 1 witch, 3 wizards, and a whole lot of muggles? Chaos...Read as our favorite trio plus Malfoy find friends, good times, and maybe some surprises along the way. DMOC HGOC HPOC RWOC
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello everyone...this story is being written by both myself and _sixthyearchickmarauder. _Hopefully you'll love the story...we loved writing this chapter...and don't forget...read and review!_

* * *

_Disclaimer: All characters that you recognize are property of JKRowling...all other characters are based off real people..._

* * *

_Click clack, click clack, click clack_ was the sound of my heels on the stone floor as I walked to the main office. I was totally confused as to why I had been called in to the office within the first week of school; I hadn't even had time to get in trouble yet. 

As I arrived, I was surprised to see my good friend Krista Beckinsale was there as well.

"Hey Krista", I said alerting her to my presence.

"Hi Sophia", she replied.

"What's the damage?" I asked as the secretary motioned for us to take a seat.

"Vice principle Bornstein wants to see you and me?"

"Yeah, do you happen to know why?"

We both sat there wondering why we had been called in. Eventually we lapsed into a comfortable silence and I took the time to examine my friend. She was taller than me, about five feet, five inches, with short red hair and freckles. Stunning blue-grey eyes give her the timeless innocent look which often times fooled strangers.

In comparison to Krista I was the complete opposite. Short I stood at about five feet, two inches, my heels only giving me an extra inch of height. Both my eyes and my hair were so dark that they looked black and my skin was blended a deep brown from my African and Indian background.

"The vice principle will see you now", announced the secretary, so we both stood and proceeded to walk in and took a seat.

"Krista, Sophia", the vice principle nodded at each of us in turn. I suppose you want to know why you're here. We nodded and he began his explanation.

"Our school has been chosen to host some very special students from a boarding school in England. These four students might have a hard time adjusting to our school system so the two of you have been chosen to show them around and help them feel comfortable. To make things easier two students have the same schedule as you Sophia and two students have the same schedule as you Krista." The vice principle motioned to the door behind us and four people walked in. "Krista & Sophia, it is my pleasure to introduce Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy."

The first thought that entered my head as the four kids went to stand near the vice principles desk was _damn English guys are hot_. All three of them looked different and all of them were gorgeous. The first one had red hair and freckles giving him boyish good looks. He was muscled but not over the top, and he was about six feet, four inches tall. The second one was definitely the tall dark and handsome type. Jet black hair and a tan complexion were completed by the stunning emerald eyes. The only bad thing was the coke bottle glasses he wore, but they somewhat complimented the look. The third one was probably the best looking in my opinion. He had light blonde hair that fell into his eyes, and that sexy bad boy style accented his pale complexion. He had amazing grey eyes and was about the same height as the first one. _Wow, I'm going to have some trouble concentrating with any of these three following me around_. That was the only thing I could think about at that time.

During my analysis I almost missed what the vice principle said next, "Sophia, you will be accompanying Draco and Hermione, Krista that leaves you with Harry and Ronald. Off you go then." He then waved us off. The blonde guy and the girl followed me out. The only thought going on in my whole body was _Yes! I get the hottest one!_

Outside the office, Krista and I parted ways. We would see each other in less than an hour anyways. "Hermione, Draco, follow me." I said with a smile and only got one smile in return.

Hermione, the one who smiled, was short like me and had a pretty face. Her hair was in need of a straightener and she would look amazing with a bit of make up, with her big brown eyes and nice smile she would have quite a few guys under her spell.

"So", I said trying to make conversation with my two new classmates. "May I call you Drake, Draco?" "No", he replied with scowl. _Hmm for one so good looking you'd hope he was better tempered_. Oh well, time to take things into my hands.  
"Oh good", I said, "I was so hoping we would agree. Oh look, here we are, this is your new math class." We walked in the door and I went to talk to Mrs. Bridge.  
"These are new students who will be here for an indefinite amount of time. I'm supposed to show them around." I was trying to explain their situation to my math teacher, but they seemed to have more of her attention then I did. She started to enthusiastically introduce them to the rest of the class, "That's great, new students! You can take the two seats between Sophia and Sean. You missed the notes for today, but you can get them from someone else, they are working on the homework now."

As I walked to my seat I showed them theirs and Draco took the one farthest from me and consequently the one right next to Sean. "That's Sean", I said pointing to the tall nerdy looking Chinese guy sitting next to Draco. "He has four classes with me so you'll see him a lot."

"Hey Drake, Hermione", Sean said barely looking up from his calculator where he was playing a game.

"The names Draco", Drake growled. Wow this name thing really pissed him off. Oh well, at least it sounds like his name.

"Sean, did you take notes?" I asked.

"Illegible Soph," he said, "you should know that much by now. "

"I guess Ill get them from Ashley at lunch", I sighed.

"Sophia, do you have any classes with Krista?" Hermione asked.  
Yeah we have computers and Spanish together. Why?  
"Well Harry and Ron are a bit more appealing than Drake"; she giggled as he turned red at the sound of the nickname.

BBBBRING!

That's the bell, time for computer class. "Come on Hermione. Oh and hurry up Drake", I added with a wicked grin as we walked a little down the hall and into another classroom. I told Sean that he had to make sure Drake stayed with the group since Sean had computers with me.

"Ok, so, I guess Harry and Ron, you are stuck with me. Since it is first period we are off to English." I started to lead the other two to the second floor hallway when I was stopped by Harry.

"I am sorry, but I seem to have forgotten your name" He said it as fast as possible.

"I'm Krista and the other girl we just left is named Sophia. Don't worry about forgetting names; you will end up meeting a lot of people today. Don't sweat it." I could tell that they were both very nervous.

"Here we are room 210, Mrs. Leavenston's English class." I proceeded to tell Mrs. Leavenston her new students' situation. She completely understood. She then replied to the boys standing in the doorway, "You boys may have a seat by Edwin and Sam" She then pointed to two tall pale blonde boys. I then followed. Edwin and Sam tried to make the boys less nervous, but we were also studying Shakespeare. He can only become so funny. Mrs. Leavenston finally told us we had time to read in our own groups. Edwin, Sam, and I took Harry and Ron into the side corner.

Sam first attempted to start a conversation, but it was a poor attempt. "So, it's Harry right?" Sam had turned to the black haired boy with emerald eyes.

"Yeah, I'm Harry" Harry was so nervous, he was being very defensive.

"Harry, Ron, this is Sam. He has three classes with us, so you will see a lot of him. We also usually spend lunch with him. He is usually funny; you just have to get to know him." I don't think they actually believed me, but I was trying my best.

I then turned to the red headed boy. "So, it's Ron right?" All I heard was a slight grunt, I decided to take it as a yes, therefore I proceeded. "This is Edwin. He has four classes with us. We also spend lunch with him, and most of the day. Just so you know they both have next period with us." I then turned to Sam and Edwin. I made a desperate attempt to them to act nice. They usually had a very defensive first greeting.

Then the bell rang. _One period down, five more to go_. As I was turning to gather my belongings I saw the red-headed boy, who I thought name was Ron, looking at me, no wait, staring at me. I asked him, "Can I help you with something Ron?"

"No, I was just trying desperately to remember your name."

"It's Krista." I was trying really hard to stifle a grin that was trying to spread its way across my face. "Come on, we wouldn't want to b late for computers. Mr. Shamentle wouldn't be very happy with us if you were late on your first day." I was now trying very hard not to show the grin that was trying to appear on my face.

I wasn't sure about my two new classmates, but I knew this year was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

_End of chapter 1...if you like it...review, otherwise we'll stop writing... _


	2. Sean

A/N: Sorry for the delayed update, the story is all told in Sophia's point of view and is basically an introduction of the background characters. The more reviews we have, the more passion we will have about this story.

* * *

Disclaimer: We do NOT own the characters that you all know and love, nor will we ever, we only have rights over the ones that are totally new, and you have yet to learn about.

* * *

We walked down the halls to about the third door down; we entered the classroom and noticed the students already setting up their computers around the room. I looked toward Mr. S. who nodded to let me know that he had already been informed of their situation. I didn't bother to introduce them to everyone, because I knew that they would find out in time.

"Okay, Hermione, Draco, go ahead and take a seat anywhere. I am going to set my stuff up and I will be back in about ten minutes." I turned and saw them look towards each other. I could tell they were both nervous, but I knew this was something that they needed.

Ron and Harry were sitting in the back and I noticed Hermione walking towards them. Draco looked mildly confused for a moment. I walked over to Sean and told him to talk to Draco. I could tell that there was some separation between the new students. He agreed and waved to him.

Draco saw Sean waving and decided to walk over. "Hey" Sean started "its Draco right?" Draco had a scowl on his face, so Sean was a little apprehensive.

Draco replied, "Yeah, would you mind if I sat here?" He motioned to a chair next to him. The rest of the group obliged and he sat. Sean decided it was his turn to make the introductions.

"So, Draco, let me introduce you to everyone." Draco nodded his head.

"That's Ashley," Sean pointed to a dark haired, short looking girl with beautiful brown eyes. "She's the smartest girl in school. Everyone trusts her and her word is law. All of the teachers love her and all of the students confide in her. If you ever need someone to talk to, she's the girl." He noticed Draco trying to remember all of the information he had just been told. He waited a moment, before he proceeded. "Ashley is Sophia's best friend. I always thought it was funny how a gossip queen and a confidant managed to get along so well, but somehow they seem to manage it. Sophia has a distinct personality and she is one of a kind. My biggest advice about her is don't cross her when she's mad."

"Next comes Jane. She's quiet as a mouse until you get to know her. She's very mellow and super nice, but do not take that to mean she's soft. Even if she can't kick your butt, her cousin can." At this Sean saw Draco smirk.

"Krista is the final piece in the quartet. Those four girls are inseparable. Krista is a volleyball player. A jock and therefore, belongs to the kingdom of lower campus which Sophia likes to refer to as Jock Dome. Perhaps that is why she is such good friends with Edwin." Draco turned and gave Sean a smirk. "Yes, his name is Edwin, but don't laugh because your name is Draco. Ed is on the water polo team and is probably one of the strongest guys in this class."

Sean turned towards the other side of the room, where a group of guys was sitting and chatting. "That's Jake, Jane's cousin. He's the perfect match for every Asian girl; smart, good looking, and he's on the basketball team. Well, until he starts talking that is. He comes off a bit cocky, but he's a good guy in the end."

"Gary, who is also on the basketball team, everyone calls him G except for Sophia whose insists on calling him TJ, some obscure reference to an episode of Gilmore Girls I'm told. I guess you aren't the only one with an unwanted nickname. He'll never admit it, but he secretly enjoys the attention he gets from Sophia."

"Next is Sam. He's a hacker so watch out for him. He can get over the school's PA system in less than 5 minutes just using his cell phone. So be aware of him. He knows what he's doing, no matter what it is. He is just stubborn and won't help anyone. Sam's best friend is Ish. No one is really sure of his real name, but that's just what we all call him. He's smart as hell, Mexican, and extremely flirtatious. No one takes him seriously, but he's still cool."

"Another cool Mexican is Jose but he's almost too gay to function. He is also a huge gossip so don't tell him anything but since he's almost a girl, he gives amazing advice."

"If you get on the wrong side of anyone in here the rest of us will be there to back them up, so pick your prey wisely."

"intense bond considering school started about a week ago," Draco said, obviously disbelieving.

"Well if we were a normal group of kids it would be. Three years ago this group of kids was selected to join a program, a special computer program which you and your friends have the good fortune to be allowed to sit through. Since then we've grown as a group. We hang out with each other at lunch and over the summer we participate in class field trips." I said, having just managed to rejoin their conversation.

"Hey Soph," Sean said, "I was just telling Drake about everyone…"

"Well that's cool he can meet them at lunch." I said


End file.
